


Spider-Brat

by Just_Call_Me_Floss



Series: The adventures of Iron Dad and Spider Kid [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Call_Me_Floss/pseuds/Just_Call_Me_Floss
Summary: “Pass me the remote.”“You have legs.”“I was shot in both of my knees!”“You still have legs.”





	Spider-Brat

“Pass me the remote.”

“You have legs.”

“I was shot in both of my knees!”

“You still have legs.”

“Peter,” Tony groaned, throwing a pillow at the teenagers head. Tony sat on the sofa, his legs being propped up on the coffee table. Wasn’t the best medical equipment, but Stark hated the medical wing, so after a week of being stuck there, he bargained his way out, as long as someone stayed with him 24/7. It was currently Peter’s shift.

“No,” Peter grumbled, not even looking up from his phone. His black eye had started to get better over the last two days, now turning greeny yellow. His arm was still in a cast, and he still had stitches holding parts of his skin together. But compared to his mentor, Peter was good. 

“Peter!” Tony whined, grabbing for another pillow, slightly further away. Still, it flew towards Parker, who simply moved out of the way just before it hit his face.

“Can’t FRIDAY change the channel?” Peter continued scrolling through social media, eyes not lifting from the screen.

“She’s not installed in this room,” pouting, Tony started to sulk, glaring at the younger boy. On the TV, an over-enthusiastic presenter was going on and on about how great Oscorp was, how it was rapidly rising in the business firm, and how it was coming out of the shadows of Stark Industries.

“Get someone else to do it then,” Peter drawled, shuffling further down in his seat. He propped his feet up on the table as well, knocking the remote away.

Tony stayed silent for a minute before sighing, “Cap! Cap!” he started to shout, lolling his head back on the sofa to watch for Steve. “Capiscle! I need help and Spider-Brat isn’t helping!” 

“Oi!” Peter yelped in defence, looking over at Tony as if he was a kicked puppy.

“CAP!” Tony whined, extending the word longer than necessary. He huffed in annoyance when he didn’t hear anyone come over. 

Peter turned up his nose before getting up, “I was going to get you the remote but then you called me a brat so, no, no remote for you!”

“You're still acting like a brat right now,” Tony pointed out, twisting his body to watch as the kid wandered out of the room, stomping away with more force than needed. He was in a mood now. Great. “Peter! Come back here, kid!” He tried, but once again was met with silence.

He screamed when he turned back around to find Barnes crouching above him, remote in hand. “Don’t get shot in the legs next time, dingus,” he growled, shoving the remote into Tony’s chest with more force than necessary. “And don’t call for Steve, he’s a bit tied up at the moment,” Bucky had a mischievous twinkle in his eye as he left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I love Bucky? He's the Stan Lee of my writings, making cameos everywhere!  
> Thank you all for being so patient whilst waiting for the next chapter of 'Alone', I'm just struggling majorly with where I want the story to go.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr- itspenisparker


End file.
